bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Status Quo Combustion
"The Status Quo Combustion" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on May 15, 2014. Summary Howard and Bernadette can't keep a caregiver for the incapacitated Mrs. Wolowitz. The comic book store suffers damage after a fire. Penny and Leonard announce their engagement and look for new living arrangements. All these changes really upset Sheldon. Extended Plot While unpacking at Sheldon and Leonard's place, Howard explains how they have lost to date two s because his mother is so impossible. After Raj arrives, Leonard reaches for Penny and the two of them announce that their . Everybody is excited over their engagement; however, Raj thought that the big would be him Emily since Leonard to Penny all the time. Penny agrees so the engaged couple join in Raj's celebration. At Caltech, Sheldon is upset because President Siebert won't let him change his to since that was he was hired for to work on string theory and all his is designated for that field. He is tempted to leave the , and Howard offers him a job looking after his . Leonard tells him to not make any rash s. At his mother's , Howard and Bernadette lose their third , and so Howard feels that they have to face the fact that they will have to take care of her. Bernie doesn't want to use up her being a nurse, saying she wants to go to , not . She accepts that Howard's family's s are hers too and then kids him as she asks for a . Leonard contacts his mother to tell her of the engagement, but Sheldon has already told her. He hates that she talks to Sheldon more than him, but declines to to his mother on a more frequent basis. She has had her misgivings about Penny, but because of Sheldon's , finds Penny acceptable for Leonard. Penny calls home and tells her mother about her engagement. She explains that he is the who works with and " ic s" that she has been seeing for two s. Her mother is happy that she is not , which is a first for their . Bernadette offers Penny a job working with Howard's mother, but after a short time she quickly resigns. Sheldon is composing a to the as an to change their decision, and Leonard wants to discuss their living arrangements. Leonard wants to with Penny. Sheldon offers a one a trial period except when she is having is cranky during the . Leonard thanks him; however, he and Penny want to move in together with ...out Sheldon. Sheldon is upset with the possibility of change, and stomps off to his bedroom. Sheldon goes to Amy's place to complain about all the changes. The university won't let him change his field of study and Leonard doesn't want to live with him anymore. Amy points out that he is always complaining how lousy a Leonard is and maybe it would be good for him to live alone. Amy suggests that if living alone doesn't work, that maybe they could move in together. Sheldon, once again upset with the prospect of change, storms out of her apartment. Leonard and Penny are eating dinner when Amy comes in looking for Sheldon, who stormed off and isn't answering his . She mentions that he flipped out over their suggestion that he move out so they could live together, saying he was so upset he couldn't understand her great idea that she and Sheldon move in together. Leonard says that he has had a couple of rough days and probably needs time to . Sheldon goes to the Comic Book Store, where he finds Stuart, who tells him that about the due to an with a , and tells him that the store won't reopen until after he talks to the . Stuart levels with Sheldon that his is falling apart at the moment, and then Sheldon then goes on about all his troubles including a that loves (What?) him so much that she wants him to move in with her. Also the store is and smells . Sheldon storms out after telling Stuart he is not the only one who's day was a . Penny and Leonard are watching , and Leonard gets worried because Sheldon hasn't come . He uses his to . Raj and Howard are ing the damage at the comic book store. Raj tells Stuart that if he needs anything to just ask. Howard says that he has a place where he could stay and earn some money working with his mother, and Stuart accepts with his usual Stuart desperation. Penny and Leonard find Sheldon at the train station. He tells them he will be getting on a train, and he will be stopping at and what he needs.Leonard wants him to come home and work things out, while Sheldon feels that he's passed the . card}}, saying he needs time to think. Penny says that they should let him go and that it will be good for him, and Leonard reluctantly agreed. Leonard wishes him good luck and Penny telling him to be and call them. Leonard admits that he is going to miss him. At Howard's mother's place, Stuart loves his new .He is being called "Stewie" by Mrs. Wolowitz and he in turn is calling her "Debbie". He thanks Howard and Bernadette for his job, and even though they admit the situation is weird, they leave. At apartment 4A, Amy talks on the phone with Sheldon, saying he is happy and well. Penny says that it is all for the best. Leonard adds that he can take a as Amy hits him with a screaming "How could you let him go?" Notes *'Title Reference:' Changes in his life and around him cause Sheldon to burn up. *Taping date: April 22, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=459 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on May 15, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN- "Overall, this episode managed to live up to its name more than I might have expected. Things are finally changing on a sitcom where the status quo has always been pretty rigid and slow to evolve. It could be argued that the writers are guilty of returning to the same season-ending trope they so often rely upon. Once again, the season wraps up with a major character taking a dramatic trip and leaving the rest of the gang anxiously waiting his return. But in this case, there's an element of unpredictability that should be fun. We have no idea where Sheldon will go or what he'll do on his cross-country travels. The potential is there for all sorts of new Sheldon-centric stories. Or he could just follow Leonard's example and come back quickly without really accomplishing anything." http://in.ign.com/en/review/3398/the-big-bang-theory-the-status-quo-combustion-review Trivia *For the first time, Melissa Rauch and Mayim Bialik have appeared in every episode of a season. *Stuart's Comic Book Store suffers fire damage after he has an accident with a hot plate. *Sheldon takes to the rails after too many changes occur in his life. As a contrast, he is sensitive of hobos on the train in "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15). *Stuart begins a new job as Mrs. Wolowitz's caregiver. *Debbie may be a nickname instead of Mrs. Wolowitz's real first name. *When complaining to Stuart, Sheldon tells him that his girlfriend loves him so much that she wants him to move in. That's the first time love has ever been mentioned in the Shamy relationship and even more incredible that Sheldon saw it and acknowledged it. *The second episode where someone attacks Leonard for damaging Shamy. First was "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation". *After saying that Sheldon could move across the hall, Sheldon asks him if he has been hit in the head with a coconut. That was the logical suggestion that little Spock gave to Sheldon for his situation in one of his dreams in "The Transporter Malfunction". *Despite his fondness for Amy, Sheldon had no farewell scene with her. Quotes :Leonard: You can move across the hall. :Sheldon: Move across the hall? And did you take a marijuana? ---- (Penny on the phone with her mom) :Penny: No. I'm not pregnant. Yeah, it is the first for our family. ---- :Amy: (hits Leonard with a pillow) How could you let him go?! Gallery Comb9.jpg|I'm engaged. No, Mom. I'm not pregnant.Yes, that's a first for our family. Comb8.jpg|Bernadette offers Penny the job to take care of Howard's mother. Comb7.jpg|Leonard is mad at Sheldon because he can't see why he picks his fiancee Penny over himself. Comb6.jpg|The university won't let me work on something besides string theory. Comb5.jpg Comb4.jpg|Howard is worried that they won't find another care giver for his mother. Comb3.jpg|Leonard trying to talk Sheldon into coming home. Comb2.jpg|Raj slept with Emily! Comb10.jpg|Leonard's moving in with Penny. Why don't you move in with me? Comb1.jpg|Penny and I are engaged!! Last07.jpg|Posted by production staff. Phone.png|Penny talking to her mother. FI55.png|Sheldon is just taking a sabbatical. FI54.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI53.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI52.png|Penny is sure that Sheldon will be fine. FI51.png|Amy talking to Sheldon on the road. FI50.png|Sheldon checks in with Amy. FI49.png|Stuart liking his job and Debbie Wolowitz is weird. FI48.png|Stuart liking his job and Debbie Wolowitz is weird. FI47.png|Stuart likes and really appreciates his job caring for Howard's mother. FI46.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI45.png|Leonard and Penny searching the L.A. train station. FI44.png|Leonard saying good bye to Sheldon. Penny tearing up. FI43.png|Penny kissing Sheldon on the cheek. FI42.png|Penny telling Leonard that hey have to let him go. FI41.png|Penny reacting lovingly to Sheldon. FI40.png|Leonard and Penny searching the L.A. train station. FI39.png|Leonard trying to get Sheldon to come home. FI34.png|Fire damage of the comic book store. FI33.png|Leonard is worried about Sheldon. FI32.png|Stuart is nearly killed by falling debris. FI31.png|Sheldon wants to help Stuart by buying this waterlogged comic book. FI30.png|A distrait Stuart after the fire. FI29.png|Fire damage of the comic book store. FI28.png|Amy butting into their romantic dinner. FI27.png|Amy enjoying herself while Leonard and Penny are trying to have dinner. FI26.png|Amy is searching for Sheldon. FI25.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI24.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI22.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI21.png|Leonard made the cooking challenged Penny chili. FI20.png|Sheldon doesn't like all the changes. FI19.png|Amy making Sheldon strawberry Quik to calm him down. FI18.png|Leonard doesn't want to live with me. FI17.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI16.png|Howard talking about moving in with Penny "without" Sheldon. FI15.png|I don't understand. FI14.png|Howard talking about moving in with Penny without Sheldon. FI13.png|Howard talking about moving in with Penny without Sheldon. FI12.png|Penny leaving very quickly from the job of care giver. FI11.png|Penny doesn't want their money for taking care of Mrs. W. FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term "atomic magnets" FI09.png|Worried about finding a care giver for his mother. FI08.png|Leonard has some big news for his mother. FI06.png|Leonard telling his mother about his engagement to Penny. FI07.png|A rare moment of laughter. FI05.png|Your family's problems are mine, too. FI04.png|Life is too short to take Mrs.Wolowitz's abuse. FI03.png|Th university president told Sheldon that he has to stay in the string theory field of study. FI02.png|Th university president told Sheldon that he has to stay in the string theory field of study. FI01.png|Leonard wants to give Penny the best life and that's not living with Sheldon. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/page-2 Taping Report by delsino * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-522 Taping Report by kazzie Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season finale Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Category:Articles With Photos